


Adorable Girl's first Valentine's with Daddy

by DaddysAdorableGirl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Diary/Journal, Dom/sub, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysAdorableGirl/pseuds/DaddysAdorableGirl
Summary: Daddy and his Adorable Girl celebrate their first Valentine's Day together, long-distance style.
Kudos: 1





	Adorable Girl's first Valentine's with Daddy

February 14, 2021 - Valentine's Day

Dear Diary, 

Today, Daddy and I celebrated our first Valentine's Day together. Unfortunately, due to Covid and living in different states, we weren't actually "together" together, but it seriously could not have been more perfect (other than actually being together, obviously :) ). I always feel connected to him, but today was almost other-worldly. In part, it might have been because we haven't been able to see each other much lately (long-distance-relationships suck so much, but hopefully it won't be forever), and today felt like the first time in ages that we were able to have enough time for an actual back-and-forth conversation (as opposed to sporadic messages throughout the day), so I think those factors definitely combined to create a heady feeling. Oh, and the fact that my period was due to start the next day. I'm not sure if it affects everyone like this, but for me personally, the pre-period run up days always have me feeling a) extremely horny and b) extremely motivated to clean up stuff around the house. Not a bad combination, really. In fact, I'm thinking that might be the perfect excuse for some sexy French maid dress-up fun in the future!

Daddy loves when I make/send him videos, and I'm finally getting to a point where I don't feel cripplingly self-conscious in doing so, so Valentine's Day seemed like the perfect day to jump in at the deep end and make him a porno! :) It wasn't something that I actually planned to do when I woke up today, but all the factors were there and the stars aligned and it just seemed like the perfect thing to do, at the perfect time. Also, I know that there are a gazillion masturbation videos online, so mine is certainly nothing special, but given that I am an exceptionally quiet, private person and absolutely HATE being on camera, this was a huge (huuuuuge) deal for me.

Cue hours in the bathroom bathing, soaking, shaving, then leisurely hair and make up application. Usually I'm not able to put this much time into getting ready to see Daddy (much as I would love to), so having a completely free evening and no time-restraints felt pretty damn liberating. 

Once that was done, all that was left was to grab a glass of wine (ok, several glasses of wine :p) put on my favorite black lingerie (the kind that makes my boobs and legs look awesome and covers my tummy :) ), and slip into the sexy af open-toe stiletto thigh high boots that I was ridiculously excited to find in a store a few weeks ago. 

One thing I hadn't actually thought about was logistics - how and where to position the camera phone, and the fact that pretty much every area of my house is covered in 'stuff', so that required throwing a bunch of things in the corner in order to give the illusion of a clean house (apparently the pre-period cleaning bug hadn't bitten yet this month lol). As far as set-up went, I have to give myself major kudus for having the most excellent forethought (or dumb luck :p) to have attached a swiveling finger ring to my phone case a while ago. It's supposed to be so you can put the ring on your middle finger and 'hold' your phone that way, but in actual fact it is beautifully suited for 'hanging' your phone, so that you can video pretty much any area or angle desired! In this case it was super easy to take a picture off the wall, hang the phone ring on the exposed nail, and have a perfectly framed shot of the cleaned-up area opposite it, but in the past I've hung it off of cabinet handles, fireplace corners, light switches, etc. Super versatile little gadget, if I do say so myself. 

So now I'm all set. I have me, I have a location and camera set up, and I have my favorite sex toy in the whole world; the Magic Wand. If you haven't heard of this, it's on Amazon for like $35 and I swear to god, this thing will Change. Your. Life. 

One thing I forgot to mention is that earlier I had been thinking about the fact that I've only ever used the Wand while lying down, and it seemed like a crying shame that I'd never experimented with it while in a vertical position, especially since I was curious if I could squirt while standing up, so it seemed like a no-brainer to test this theory, and to have Daddy be able to share in my 'first time' experience as well, so that was where I came up with the 'content' idea. My house has incredibly thin walls and incredibly nosy neighbors, so I decided that the best way to hide what I was doing was to make as much 'other' noise as possible, to cover up the sounds of the Magic Wand and any noises that I might make. Cue running the laundry machine, dryer, and washing machine ASAP :)

As mentioned previously, while I really like the idea of doing something like this (and I really like it when I'm actually doing it), I knew that getting past the freezing fear of actually 'being' on camera and, god-forbid, having to make eye contact with said camera lens was going to be ridiculously hard for me to overcome, so in the end I just told myself to forget about the camera being there at all. "Don't look at it, don't think about it, just hang it on the wall nail, switch the screen to the forward-facing camera, press record (you can always cut out any awkward beginning bits later), and pretend it's just you here." The irony, of course, is that it WAS just me there, but for some reason my mind doesn't work like that, and it eschews all logic in this area in favor of fear.

So that's what I did. Ignored the camera, braced up against a wall, (one leg up on a box for easier clit access), and the Magic Wand and I went to town. Memo to self - always keep an extension cord handy for total Wand freedom. 

For the first half-second I was still self-conscious, but the beauty of the Magic Wand is that it works FAST (or maybe I'm just super sensitive? Idk.) Anyway, after that uncomfortable half-second, all I was feeling was the super intense vibrations (and that's on the 'Low' setting!) between my legs and the quickly-building orgasm it was creating, all I was thinking about was how really fucking good it felt and how much I love when Daddy makes me cum, and all I could do was to just go with it. The first orgasm was good, but the second one was GREAT! And I squirted and it splattered on the floor just like I hoped! Second memo to self - try to avoid standing over carpeted areas while squirting :)

After cumming the second time, I had crazy jelly legs, but I managed to stagger over and end the recording. In total, I think both orgasms together took like 4 minutes - the Wand is THAT good, ladies! I watched a bit of the video, to make sure it was in-shot/recording/etc. From what I saw, I looked kind of like a jerky ragdoll, but I would rather it look like that and be real, than for me to be trying to act or look a certain way. If it's forced/staged, then I feel like what's the point of it? It's not real. It's not me. It's just a caricature. I'm pretty sure Daddy loves me for me, jerky ragdoll-ness and all. 

When I don't feel self-conscious that people might hear, I generally make a shit-load of noise when I cum from the Wand, so doing it in silent mode today was definitely 'different'. Would I do it again like that? Sure. It still felt amazing, and I had two incredible orgasms, but there's something about being able to cry out with abandon that brings it to a whole other level. It feels deeper, more primal. More spent. 

After the video was sent through cyber-space to Daddy, everything just felt euphoric. I was so happy (yay endorphin-releasing orgasms!), so proud of myself (yay making a porn video!) and so excited (yay squirting while standing up!). And the whole process, from the moment I started drawing the bath, to the moment I clicked 'Send' on the email, just made me feel so incredibly close to Daddy. It was like he was there with me throughout the whole process, and it felt like I achieved this massive, massive thing with his help. Based on his response to the video, I'm pretty sure he was proud of me, too. It took me ages to realize that he liked me for me, and not me trying to be someone/something else. It wasn't like he hadn't said it before; he had - lots of times. Just for some reason, it wasn't getting through. I think I was so worried that 'actual' me wouldn't live up to his expectations, and the absolute last thing in the world that I wanted to do was to disappoint him. But now I got it through my head that all he wants is for me to be be (weird, dorky, awkward me), I think (hope) it's going to be much easier to do stuff like this in the future. 

So, yeah. Best. Valentine's. EVER. 

xx

Ps - Later that day, Daddy got me a new sex toy for my Valentine's Day gift! Sooo excited to try it when it arrives! It's supposed to be great for long-distance relationships, because it can be controlled from an app! So I can be wearing it in one state (and it's kind of dual-pronged, so it hits both the clitoris and g-spot at once), and he can be all the way in another state and hopefully turn me into a wet, incoherent mess whenever he wants! 

Pps - As fun as it was to orgasm with the Wand while standing, I was somewhat limited by my legs and how much they could support me. My new fantasy is the same scenario, but with my hands rope-bound above my head and looped over a hook (very strong hook :) ) in the wall, so that even if my legs completely give out, the rope and the hook still keep me up. Not sure how feasible that is to do with just me there, but I bet Daddy will help if I ask nicely :p


End file.
